


Blizzard World

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Anxiety, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Tired face actress Amélie Lacroix meets overly enthusiastic new hire Lena Oxton. It doesn't take long for feelings to develop.





	Blizzard World

**Author's Note:**

> based on this art: http://robohero.tumblr.com/post/170059858286/hiya-want-a-balloon-i-work-here-too-why

“Hi!”

Amélie Guillard started upon hearing a chipper accented voice right behind her, still in costume in the breakroom and trying to check her phone while eating her lunch in peace - apparently, it was not meant to be, though. The face actress looked up with an eyebrow raised, and found herself looking up at a bright eyed young woman with messy brunette hair, a mess of freckles all over her cheeks and nose, and a smile almost too enthusiastic almost blinding grin on her face. The Blizzard World logo on her polo shirt was enough to tell Amélie that this girl had business in the breakroom, and that was almost enough to make her groan, but for the most part she was polite enough to listen.

“My name’s Lena Oxton! I’m one of the new people!” The young woman moved then, skipping around to sit in the chair next to the face actress. Slowly, Amélie put down her sandwich and reached for her coffee, taking a slow sip - she was going to need the extra caffeine if she had to deal with this girl. “I’m gonna be working around the park, giving away balloons and sometimes helping keep the place clean and all that. I know you’re the face actress for Nova, obviously, but what’s your name?”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and groan, she pocketed her phone, realizing slowly that she wasn’t going to be able to do much more scrolling down her Instagram feed until she could go home. “Amélie Guillard,” she answered slowly, sitting up straight and trying very hard to give off the vibe that she wanted to be left alone to spend the remaining fifteen minutes of her break in peace. “Is there any particular reason you came to talk to me, or are you just trying to be a nuisance?”

“I just wanted to come meet you, that’s all,” the brunette responded, leaning on one of her hands against the table and still keeping her eyes on her. Amélie had never really understood how anybody could be so full of energy and happiness, especially when they were working for a park where they had to be around countless screaming and emotionally compromised children. “Maybe get to know you a little, too. I noticed you looked a little miserable when you weren’t talking to guests outside, for example. There has to be a reason for that!” God, she was absolutely clueless.

“It’s called depression,” she answered dryly, standing up and tossing the remainder of her sandwich in the trash. She wasn’t hungry anymore, and if she ever found herself a little peckish, there were hundreds of vending machines and a restaurant on the grounds of the park anyway. She needed to find a place, behind a ride or something, where she could hide out for a little while and drink the rest of her coffee. “Well, Lena, it was nice meeting you,” her voice probably held a little sarcasm, not that she minded, “but I have other things to do. I will see you around.”

“Oh, right, of course!” Lena smacked herself in the forehead, letting out a small laugh as Amélie got out of her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, making her way out of the break room on quick feet. If she had looked behind her, she might have noticed the new hire watching her as she left, staring after her with curious and admiring eyes - but as it stood, all she could see was the sweet freedom of the outside world and listen to the bustling sounds of a noisy amusement park.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Amélie had all but forgotten her conversation with Lena Oxton, and had gone about her life showing up and delighting visitors by faking an American accent and having in character conversations with them. Her job was exhausting, considering her introverted nature and preference to be alone, and she still wasn’t entirely sure why she even thought about wanting it, but that wasn’t about to stop her from doing it well. Even on long days like this one, the seventh anniversary of the worst day of her life, when even looking up at the Hellscream was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach.

She leaned against a nearby wall and watched a child that she just took a picture of run off giggling, letting out a heavy sigh as she watched the people in the park go about their days. Amélie was startled, however, when she heard someone right next to her say a chipper “Heya,” turning her head quickly to look at whoever had just spoken - finding Lena Oxton grinning up at her, which forced her to, quite regrettably, remember their encounter the previous week. Her first instinct was to tell the younger woman that she wasn’t in the mood for an energized conversation.

Before she could open her mouth and speak, however, she was interrupted by Lena holding out one of the ten balloons that she was carrying for her. A little confused, Amélie hesitated for just a moment before reaching out and taking hold of the string, raising her eyebrow at the younger woman. “I work here too, you know,” she spoke, almost startled by how tired her out of character voice sounded. “There’s no need to give me anything. These are for the guests.” Still, she didn’t try to give it back - she wasn’t entirely sure why, but she wanted to hold onto the gift.

“You just looked a little down, so I thought you could use some,” Lena responded, a faint pink blush appearing across her cheeks as she tried to avoid eye contact with the face actress. “Uh, I might not know you very well, but I don’t like seeing anybody looking sad! I figured out last week that you don’t like to have company very much, so I thought giving you a balloon instead of trying to talk to you would help more. Is… is that okay?” She finally looked to her face with hopeful hazel eyes.

Amélie could feel her cheeks begin to glow light pink under all her makeup with those big eyes on her, and she had to look away and clear her throat before she could talk again. “Thank you,” she grumbled, before peeling herself off the wall - still trying very hard not to look at her coworker. “I think we should get back to work. It might not be a busy day, but both of us still have jobs to do.”

Lena saluted, before quickly walking away - and this time, it was Amélie’s turn to watch as she quickly walked away, approaching a visiting family with a bright smile and outgoing demeanor.

* * *

 

The tenth time Amélie ran into Lena, it was after closing time, and she had just changed out of her Nova costume and into an oversized purple sweater and black leggings. Her long hair, dark and wavy, hung loose now, reaching down to her lower back as she glanced back into the break room one more time and turned off the light once she was sure nobody else was there. The heavy door labelled STAFF ONLY was closed behind her, and she turned the key in the lock to make sure nobody would be getting in unless they were a Blizzard World employee working the opening shift. So, probably her.

She got the sense that somebody was watching her as she walked down the path to the exit and parking lot with her oversized duffel bag slung over her shoulder, but chose not to look behind her, certain that it was just her anxiety acting up and making her afraid of something that wasn’t there. The park was dark and quiet, the only light in the closed park coming from the street lamps hanging overhead to light the path of both leaving staff and the security cameras.

She was just making a turn to the final stretch before the park’s exit when, rather suddenly, somebody else linked their arm through hers. Amélie gave a slight start, and looked down to find Lena Oxton walking next to her with an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. The shorter woman stood on her tiptoes in order to whisper in the face actress’ ear; “Don’t look too quickly, but there’s some creepy guy in a big coat following you. I’m not saying you’re weak or anything, but on your own you look pretty vulnerable. I’m just trying to make it seem like you aren’t alone.”

Amélie felt a lump appear in her throat and her heart skip a beat, and she swallowed before turning her head slowly - and, surely enough, just barely far away enough to be visible in the street lights walked a tall figure in a long trench coat, and the face actress let out a heavy sigh as she went back to watching the sidewalk ahead of her. “Thank you,” she murmured, leaning down in order to say it in Lena’s ear and remain quiet. “I appreciate your assistance and thoughtfulness.”

“Anytime, luv,” Lena gave her a small, warm smile, and together the two of them continued walking through the darkened park before finally walking through the exit gate and finding themselves in the parking lot. Another glance behind told Amélie that the man had finally given up on following her now that she had company, but still she didn’t argue when her coworker continued to accompany her to her car and kept her arm linked through Amélie’s as the older woman unlocked her vehicle and opened the door on the driver’s side - she turned to face her companion before she climbed in, though.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lena spoke as if it were more question than fact, her free hand resting against the back of her head as she unlinked her arm from her coworker’s and gave her a bashful look, cheeks a little pink. Amélie couldn’t help but blush a little as well as she watched the younger woman - she was grateful, truly grateful, that Lena had been in the park as well before she left and had noticed that she was being followed, and had stepped in to walk with her before anything ugly could happen. She could handle herself, but… she really preferred not to hit anyone.

“Yeah. Yeah, you will.” Amélie turned, and was about to climb into her vehicle, but she turned at the last moment in order to look at Lena once again. This girl had been nothing but kind to her in the weeks they had been working together, even when Amélie had treated her coldly the day they met; she had treated her so sweetly every time they had reason to interact. She wasn’t blind to her heightened heart rate, even though there was really no reason to be, and she wasn’t entirely sure of what she was feeling until she got the overwhelming urge to lean forward.

So she did, pressing her lips against Lena’s gently and resting a hand on her side as her other hand rested on the roof of her car. The other woman froze up for a split second before leaning into the kiss and letting out a soft little sigh, gently resting her hands on Amélie’s shoulder as the two of them shared a quiet, private moment in the parking lot of the park.

Amélie was the first to pull out of the kiss, more for a need to breathe than anything else, and gave Lena a small smile as she gently took her hand, squeezing carefully. “I will see you tomorrow. Maybe, if you want, you can have my phone number? And we can make plans to meet up when we both have a day off sometime soon. Have an actual conversation outside of work. Maybe do more kissing.”

Lena nodded enthusiastically, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, handing it over to Amélie - the face actress added herself as a contact on the younger woman’s phone. She leaned in again to press a second careful kiss against Lena’s cheek, before climbing into her car to drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
